


New Invention (Peter Parker X Banner!Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	New Invention (Peter Parker X Banner!Male Reader)

Peter stumbled into his boyfriends makeshift lab. FRIDAY had called him down, telling him it was 'urgent' and that he 'had to hurry', but refused to elaborate any further.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?! Did something happen?" Came rushing from him as he wildly looked around the room for the boy.  
A head stuck up from behind a table.  
"I'm fine, yeah, glad you could make it," the boy grinned at him, as if he hadn't just given him a heart attack.

"So, I'm not my dad, clearly, but I made something," he said, excitement clear in his voice as he put some tools back into his tool box, and wiped away some lint from the table.

Peter raised a brow, "you made something?" He walked over to the table and put both hands down onto the cold surface.

"Mhmm, look," (Y/n) pulled something out from under the table and held it up for Peter to take a look.

"A... hairdryer?"

"No - well, yes. But not just a hairdryer, oh no."

"What does it do?"

(Y/n) flashed him a smirk, "I'm glad you asked, lovely. It's a flame thrower," (Y/n) said with a pleased look on his face. He carefully caressed the 'flame thrower' as he continued to admire it.

"You made a flame thrower out of a hair dryer? That's amazing! How does it work?" Peter asked happily. (Y/n) wasn't really one to build or come up with new inventions, but he had his moments of glory.

"Alright so, you know how I like to bake? Well yesterday when I was looking for recipes I came up with this," he held the invention up with one hand, gesturing with the other, "So this morning when I woke up I stole Natasha's hairdryer -"

"That's Natasha's?!" Peter yelled, he surprised himself with his own voice, so he lowered it to a whisper before continuing, "Do you have a death wish?" Even though he lowered his voice, it still came out harsh.

(Y/n) just rolled his eyes, he placed Natasha's hairdryer down on the table. He looked Peter dead in the eye, "I might not be my dad, but I'm no idiot either. I planted some of Bucky's hair on the scene of crime, wore his shoes and his cologne, she'll think he did it."

"Of course you did," Peter smiled at him as (Y/n) perked up, "Right! How it works, when you turn it on you need to wait between 5 to 10 seconds, and then, boom," he used both hands to emphasise the boom.

(Y/n) opened a drawer and pulled out safety goggles, handing them over to Peter, "Here, don't want any happy accidents," he said.

Peter took the goggles from him, "Wouldn't exactly call that a happy accident," he put them on and adjusted them a little. He looked up, giving (Y/n) a smile and two thumbs up.

"Now, the demonstration," (Y/n) plugged the outlet into the wall, picked the hairdryer up and turned away from anything he didn't want to catch on fire. 

He clicked the on button and it started up. Peter looked confused at the white smoke that came out of it, but he quickly stepped back when the smoke burst into flames.

(Y/n) let it run a few seconds before he turned it off again.

"Ta da!" (Y/n) made jazz hands even though one of them were occupied.

"Wow! What was that?" Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

"Flour. When flour gets too warm it catches on fire," he explained as he put the invention down on the table, "you like it?"

"Love it."


End file.
